Existing automated detection technologies (above ground) are available using radio frequency techniques and protocols such as Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, GSM, etc. Underground non-conductive soil techniques require hard-wiring at a detection distance greater than 10 meters or employing specialized infrasound sensor techniques. A need exists to be able to remotely detect event signatures both above and below ground.